logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox
GoBlocks December 2003 GoBlocks was the earliest and in fact the first ever name fom Roblox. GoBlocks was released in December 2nd, and was later changed to DynaBlocks after about a few weeks. DynaBlocks 2003–2004 Roblox was originally known as DynaBlocks during its first beta stage, from 2003 to 2004. Roblox Jan. 2004-Aug. 2004 DynaBlocks' name was changed to ROBLOX in 2004 for the next half of its development. Aug. 2004-July 2005 July 2005–2006 This logo was used on the site during the later half of its development and beta testing in 2005, It was also used on T-shirts from 2006 to 2008, When it's December 2005, That Website is no Longer Beta Because That Website is Finished Completely. 2006–2017 2006–2009 ROBLOX was officially launched in 2006. Even after the end of its usage, this logo was still used on shirts made by the user ROBLOX, on the outfits of guest accounts until 2016, on the site banner until 2009, and on the PayPal Builders' Club website. 2007–2010 The logo's color and design was slightly modified in 2007. Until 2009, it was a secondary logo used for merchandising and appeared as the welcome decal in the 2008 "Happy Home in Robloxia" map. 2010–2015 In 2010, the logo was modified again, this time sporting a new three-dimensional look. This logo was used on events and games from 2012 to 2015, and was used on sister websites until 2017. 2014 (Unused) in 2014, a logo was made but was never used. soon the 2015 one replaced it. This one looks nothing like the others. like Aug. 2004-Mid. 2005, and Mid. 2005-2006. 2015–2017 The logo was redesigned again in October 2015, this time taking on a flatter design similar to the 2006 and 2009 logos. 2017–present Roblox 2017 Monochrome.svg|Print version roblox_v5.png|Version with slogan Roblox MOBILE.jpg|The mobile icon of Roblox On January 10, 2017, ROBLOX introduced an entirely new logo for the first time in nearly 11 years, set partially in the Gill Sans Ultra Bold typeface. Icons 2005–2006 This icon was only used for the pre-beta stage of ROBLOX, until it was released a year later. 2006–2009 2009–2011 This icon was also used for ROBLOX Player and ROBLOX Studio from 2009 to 2011. 2011–2015 This icon was sometimes used in place of the full text logo, and was used for ROBLOX Player for Windows and Mac from 2011 to 2015. It was also used for ROBLOX Studio from 2011 to 2013. January–October 2015 The 2011 icon was modified to look more flatter in January 2015. This was used alongside the 2011 icon. October 2015–2017 In October 2015, the favicon was changed to simply feature the "R" in the new flat logo introduced at the same time. This was replaced by the current logo on January 10, 2017, but still appears on some ROBLOX toys. 2017–present In 2017, the 2015 icon was replaced with the newer 2017 logo's "O", marking the very first time the ROBLOX icon featured a letter from the logo other than "R". Category:Internet Category:United States Category:California Category:Online games Category:International Category:Redwood City Category:MMOG's Category:Kids' websites Category:ROBLOX Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:San Mateo, California Category:2005 Category:Video games Category:2003 Category:Sandbox games Category:User generated content Category:PC Games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Xbox One games Category:Kids' games